The past shall come back
by rose of darkness 469
Summary: Slade bring back Dicks parents from the grave to get revenge on the boy wonder,his former enemy and the boy who saved the Graysons killer from death. What none of knows is that Dick Grayson, there youngest son is actually Robin,the boy wonder!
1. Chapter 1 a deal

Here's my first fan fiction, Hope you all enjoy it

Chapter one: The end comes back from the grave

Mary

She opened her eyes and realized she was in a box! No... a coffin! She screamed in horror. "How had this happened ?" she thought. The last thing she remembered was the trapeze wires breaking and seeing Dicks hand trying to grab her...Dick! Where was he? , Was he ok? . She heard some noise from above then the coffins door was swung opened and she was looking at her husband and some strange man.

"Oh John!"

She cried and she soon felt husband tightly hug her.

"What happened to us John? where's Dick? She whispered.

"I'm not sure Hun" He said.

"But this man says he knows and he'll tell us".

He pointed his finger to the man who was leaning by a grave. He was man in some type of armor with a mask. It consisted of black clothes with dark silver armor on top and half of his was orange while the other half was black. All you could see of his face was one eye.

"Greetings M r's Grayson, Now that both of you are here let me explain what had happened to you and of you children".

They both gasped. Mitch! They had sent him to a bourding school , but had something happened to him? and Dick... when he turned 11 they were going to send him there to. Had something happened to him as well?.

"Relax" he said

"There both alive,Far apart but alive, let me explain".

What he said next made my blood run cold like ice.

John Pov

I woke and the first thing that came to my mind was

"Am I in a coffin?".

And indeed he was. He started banging on it,yelling for help when suddenly with a quick

"whoosh!"

it was opened. He looked up and saw a man in a strange armor with that covered his face except for one eye. The man helped him out of the coffin and said

"I will explain later what happened later but first help me dig and get your wife out".

He was horrified, Mary? Had she been buried like him? and where was Dick? But instead of asking he just helped dig. He started to hear screaming as they kept digging. Wait! Was that...Mary? Oh god he had to get her out of there!

Finally they were able to get her out,When he saw her he hugged her tightly and after a while he got her out of the coffin.

Then the masked man came

"Now that both of you are here"

He said

"Let me explain what happened to you and your children".

He stiffened.

"What would he say?"

But what he heard was something he wish he hadn't heard.

Normal

Five years ago while you were performing, Tony Zucco had took the bolts out of the trapeze wich led to your deaths. Then he pointed his head to the spot where they had been buried and they were shocked to see on the double grave lay their names.

Mary John

Clarisse Michael

Simon Grayson Grayson

April 10 1977-January 18 2006 March 29 1977-January 18 2006

The Flying Graysons

Friends to all and shall still fly in heaven forever

"Oh god..."

whispered John.

"Wait! what about Mitch and Dick?"

Mary said.

"Your eldest son has been living with his Grandfather in Russia for the past 5 years training in acrobatics and attending the school you sent him to, which I believe he just graduated as well".

"What about Dick?"

John growled.

"Your youngest son, after seeing you fall to your deaths had been sent to juvenile hall for 2 months because they couldn't contact any relatives and later was adopted by the multi-millionaire, Bruce Wayne. He also attends Gotham Academy but other then that nothing".

They looked at him horrified. There young est son had seen them murdered and was separated from their eldest who had been living in Russia for 5 years!

"Who are you?"

Mary said

"The name is Slade. You know, The Batmans sidekick Robin actually saves Tony Zucco from death, Is that real justice? To me it's not. I have brought you back to have your revenge on Tony Zucco, The Batman and his sidekick Robin. So do it for yourselves , and your children and then you can be a family again".

Mary and John looked at each other. They knew there answer.

"Tell us what we have to do and how to get are children back". Slade smiled behind his mask finally he would get his revenge on the former titans leader. But what he didn't know was that the Grayson's Youngest son, Dick Grayson was actually Robin, The boy wonder.


	2. Chapter 2 surprises for all

Here's the second chapter hope you all enjoy it! and thank you everyone who has subscribed, reviewed, or put it on their favorates list. You guys rock! :)!  
>I do not own Young Justice or Teen Titans.<br>Enjoy!  
>Note:<br>-The Graysons don't know who Robin is because Dick had became Robin after their deaths -I'm using Robins history to be from "The batman" series instead of the one he has on the show that I found online because it makes for sense for the story line - The Graysons call Bruce "Wayne" since they don't know him and to me it's lame for them to call him "Mr Wayne" So ya -Barbara Gordan AKA BAtgirl is 14 in this -Mitchell Grayson is from Batman Forever if you didn't know. I just thought the story could use him :)  
>- To answer some people questions, only Slades is in this from teen titans, Though other charactors from teen titans are mentioned and are in flashbacks and such and I'm thinking of them for my next story. What do you think? Yes? No? Maybe So? PLEASE REVIEW!<p>Here's a quick back round story. Robins 12 when the titans are formed, A month before he turns 13 he leaves the titans along with Wally and Roy to work with Batman again<p>

Chapter Two, Surpises for all, Part 1

Normal Pov After being giving some food and a change of clothes from there burial clothes,They got some sleep then went into a car. It was morning by now and they had stopped at a large mansion with the initials of B.W on the gate. Wayne Manor.  
>"What are we doing here?" Mary asked curious.<br>"I'm going to let you see a bit of your son" He said simply "Follow me, I've made notes of where they are at this time and how get past security" He walked to the hedges and revealed a large drain pipe. They walked into it and soon they were on the grounds inside Wayne Manor. They followed him to a far corner with a large high window.  
>"Look inside"<br>He said. As they peared inside they saw two people a teenage boy around 13 and a man around 30. The man had short black hair with bright blue eyes and a set of muscles from a lot of training it looks like while the boy had messy black hair with startalng dark blue eyes and had nice set of muscles on himself as well. "Is that...Dick?" John asked "Yes" Slade said cooly.  
>Mary's Pov Mary stared her youngest son, He looked so handsome to her but something about him puzzled her. The muscles. Those muscles he had were nothing like John has or ever had. These ones her son had were not from acrobatics or lifting small weights, They were from intense training for years it looked like. What had Wayne been doing with her son? From her husbands look he was thinking the same thing as well. A sudden nose brought her out of her thoughts and she suddenly realized what her son was actually doing. He and Wayne were doing one on one combat with a robot as well in it. It looked like they were equal as well in it and then suddenly the robot fighter came in. Like they had one mind, they suddenly changed positions and started going at the robot. They stared shocked at the fight and saw the robot duck there son's kick but lose his head when the other leg swung up and sliced the robots head off while while Bruce's leg came out and punced it's chest having it swung to the wall. (sorry I don't know how to describe fights)<p>

"Good work Dick,now get ready for school. We have some business after school so be ready for Alfed" Bruce said kind but brisk.  
>"Got it Bruce!Later" He smiled at his young ward who smiled back at him then walked to an elderly old man who had his school uniform on a tray.<br>"Thanks Alfred" Dick said.  
>"Any time Master Dick" The butler Alfred said kindly.<br>As she stared at her son through the window, She noticed the look in his eyes.  
>When he was younger his eyes shown of joy and love for the circus. But now they shown of something else but of what ?<br>She leaned in closer to the window and her hand accidently pushed the loose window open causing a loud SCHREECH...!  
>Slade grabbed us just before the windows were swung opened by Wayne who by the look on his face looked like he knew someone was hiding in the bushes.<br>John Pov I prayed Wayne would not come out and look around and thankfully he didn't. We then heard some movement and turned and saw Dick walking on the path to the front. He kept looking at the pushes curiously put kept walking. They then saw a motorcycle come up the driveway with a girl with red on it who looked Dicks age. She handed him a helmet and they heard a bit of what they said. "Right on time this time Grayson,finish early or did you give up?" The girl said grinning. "Haha Babs, just hurry or will be late" He said with sarcasm but he was still smiling. He then hopped onto the motorcycle wrapping his arms around the girl, but not before giving the girl a quick kiss on the lips. She then yelled at him but he just gave a eery crackle wich just spooked me out. After they left I kept thinking to my self "Was that really my son? The gentle,caring,fun little boy he had know...No that couldn't be right his son, he would never act or be so much like... Like a that!

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
>"We must go before someone comes here to look, And we must start planning are revenge" Slade said if what we were doing was normal in many ways (wich it's not!) I nodded wondering who this Robin was. He must have came after we had died. Something about him sounded unusual to me. Why did he save Zucco ? and why did Slade want to kill him so badly ? I had a feeling we get those answers soon.<p>

Happy Harbor, 11 hours earlier...  
>DickRobin pov I sat in the corner of the living at the mountain finishing my homework. Just as I finished it Batman came looking mad but confused, A face that rarely came to him. "Wonder what's wrong?" I thought.  
>"Robin, Get ready we leave in 10 minutes and I expect you finished your homework" He said simply. I nodded simply. The way he way he said it made me know something was up. I quickly got my stuff ready and went to my room to get my laptop and change into my civvies. I quickly said bye to the team and left with Batman. After we got into the Bat jet I asked.<br>"So what's happening in?"  
>He looked at me and sighed "Gotham Cematery, it seems two graves were opened and the bodies are missing now".<br>"Who's bodies?" He didn't answer. "Who's were they Bruce" I asked again.  
>"Your parents" He said finally.<br>That was not what I was expecting at all. "What, why would... how could... who would" I couldn't finish my words really. I was to shocked.  
>"Sadly there's more, This was left" He handed me a small piece of paper. On it was a framilier S insignea. "Slade" I said with hatred. Bruce nodded knowing full well of my hate for even Bruce hates him. I can even remember the day they first met...<p>

11 months ago "Titans Go!" Batman heard the familier voice say just as the villian Slade and the brotherhood were going to freeze Him,Flash, Green Arrow, Aquaman and Black Canary. Suddenly a red arrow was shot into the control panel stopping the machine but they were still trapped. Suddenly the Titans,Teen titans,Titans east and honararies were there saving the Justice league! The justice league couldn't have been more shocked. Flash saw his young nephew Kid Flash fighting a rubberboded women who he thoughts name was Madame Rouge with some pink haired girl who looked like a girlfriend to Flash. Next came Green Arrow who was shocked when he saw his red headed ward do a flip from the upper vents and shot a several arrows and landing perfectly as well. Aquaman just stared at his nephew (ya ! he's that shocked). Batman looked up and saw a colorful shadow flip over the large cage they were in and nock out three badies as well. "Robin?". The boy wonder turned around to him and smiled and quickly worked on opening the cage from the super computer used to lock it (he only hacks a bit) Just as he finished the code someone grabbed his shoulders ignoring he's yells pulling him into the shadows. Batman, who when once free of the cage then ran off to where the strange figure had grabbed the boy wonder. When he got there he saw his young forced on his knees with a gun to his head. The figure standing over him. "Let him go" Batman hissed. He then made eye contact with Robin confirming his suspitions. This man was dangerous and would actually hurt Robin and would not be bluffing.  
>"Why ? just having a bit of fun with your old little sidekick" he then dug the gun deeper into Robins head making Batman cringe. Suddenly a loud pipe fell to the ground distracting him and giving Batman enough time to throw a batarang at the gun then launch one at the mans head. He staggered back wich gave Batman time to grab his ward and for them to join the fight.<p>

After the fight, the Titans were about to go but Batman, Green Arrow, and Flash asked if they could talk to Robin, Speedy, and Kid Flash for a while (Aquaman had already talked to Aqualad ). When they got back to the tower after ,The trio told their friend that they were leaving to work with their mentors again to improve themselves. They said in two years they would come back and give them their final answer. To join the titans again or stay with their mentors.  
>Two week later they left. Robin handing over the position of team leader to Cyborg, Speedy giving Aqualad second in command and Kid Flash giving Jinx one last kiss. And then they left, But not before they were told "Once a Titan always a titan"<p>

Since then the former leader had not heard from the titans and neither had the others. Well except that Garth had left the titans and had giving the title of "Aqualad" to Kaldur and now lived in Atlantis going by the name Tempist when he did do super hero stuff. Other then that nothing. Not even news from Slade. Till now.

"Don't worry Richard" Batman said getting me out of my thoughts. "We'll figure this out, Just get some rest, Ok ?".  
>I nodded staring at the window feeling myself drifting to sleep. The last thing I remembered was getting to the batcave and Bruce picking me up and carrying me upstairs and holding me close. Though that name kept going on in my head till I nodded off to sleep. Slade.<p>

Bruce/Batman Pov When I got a call from Comissonor Gordan saying that two grave at Gotham Cemetary were dug up and empty. I knew something was up. What I didn't know was that the graves belonged to Dick's parents. When I got there I knew Jim had been right. It was theirs. I noticed a small piece of paper near the graves and when I saw the S on it knew immediantly that Slade was involved in it. I also knew that he didn't know who Robin was even though they there was a connection to get revenge on him with this. But this was for something differaunt. I wasn't sure for what though. When I told about Dick it I could tell he was upset about it but also scared with the fact that Slade was involved in it. When we got to the batcave, Dick was just falling asleep. His eye's slowly closing a bit. I carefully picked him up from the batmobile and carried him too his room. He already was sleeping when I got to his room. I changed him into his Pj's and put him to bed. The sight of him sleeping made me smile. It reminded me of the little eight year old he used to be. I then left to my own room. But I kept thinking we had to catch Slade before it was to late.

What do you think? Good? Bad? Lame? Incredibly Awsome? Tell me what you thinks please, and don't forget to review it. I say this with big eyes only a 13 year old can have.  
>The next chapter will focus on Mary and John seeing trying to see Dick and also Mitch maybe. PLEASE REVIEW!<br> 


	3. Chapter 3 A past revealed,

**HEY everybody! I just want to say thanks for loving my story :) Any way people have wanted more young justice and teen titans in the story so I switched up some chapters and now this chapter has young justice finally introduced into the story. **  
><strong>Sadly Teen Titans didn't make the cut for this story but I plan to have them in my next crossover story of young justice when I'm done writing this story. What do you think ?<strong> REVIEW!

Chapter 3, surprises for all, part 2, A secret revealed  
><span><strong>Mount justice (day 3)<strong>  
>After the unknown visitor 11 hours after Dicks parents coffins became "empty" both Bruce and Dick thought both were connected with Slade. The next day Batman and Robin entered mount justice. Robin looked horrible, pale and worried from what had happened.<p>

"Relax Dick" Batman said. "Just relax, we'll get through this".

Dick nodded, relaxed but still worried of what they were going to tell the team as well as Red arrow. When they got there everyone was there including Red arrow who looked ready to jump out a window any minute. Like being there was hell itself (Ollie was there so ya).

As they entered, Roy jumped to his feet.

"Why did you call me here ?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth. As if talking directly to Batman was nothing big (most are scared out of their pants if they talk to him)

"Yes," Robin said looking _still _pale. He lifted his T communicator.

"Remember these"

Artemis was about to ask what it was, when she noticed Wally and Roy take out the same communicator.

"He's back" was all Robin said. Everyone and I mean everyone was shocked when they saw Kf and Red arrow's faces. Wally looked horrified while Roy looked ready to throw up (He's met Slade before, It wasn't pretty) He soon gained his regular composure but his voice was very hoarse and like a whisper.

"What has happened to have _Him! _Come back and why ?

"Mind telling us what's going on ?' Artemis said. Batman looked at Robin who nodded lightly, he sighed and brought up a screen with several maps and pictures of the titans on it.

"Do you any of you know who the Titans are ? They have branches all over the world and more members then the justice league. Red arrow was the first honorary titans and second in command for the Titans east in steel city'. Everyone looked at Roy surprised about this. "_Him on a team ? No way!" _ Kid flash was an honorary titan in Europe while Robin was one of the five founders of the teen titans, the main branch of them and he was the leader of them as well.

Kaldur looked at Robin who was not meeting his eyes. "_Why had Robin never told me about being a leader of something so big like this ?"_

Batman continued talking and soon a picture of Slade came to screen. "They had several enemies including the brotherhood of evil but their greatest foe was Slade. He could trick people into almost anything. I believe he also caused one Titan to die".

"Actually Terra kind of turned to stone and lost her memory when she came back" Robin said surprising everyone.

"I remember her" Red arrow said "I met her just after the challenge of heros (episode winner take all, sorry not sure what it's called)

"As I was saying" Batman said continuing his talk "Slade has not been seen or heard of for almost a year. It was around that time when Kid flash, Robin and Red arrow resigned their positions and left the Titans to work with us again". Three days ago this note was left at Gotham cemetery where two graves were found empty".

On the paper held Slades calling card. The horrible _S._

_"_So what are we going to do about it ?" It was Kid Flash who said this. "It was are job to stop him before. We can do it again. Were still Titans you know?"

Robin and Red Arrow nodded their agreement.

Artemis thought Wally had never said anything like that before. It was like he was a different person.

"For now we want you to investigate it from a far. We'll try to some leads for you to use. Try to find some of your own". He turned to Red Arrow.

"I want you to contact as many former titans or allies and see if they know anything. Kid Flash I want you to find any old files on Slade and look through them to find any leads. We'll give you some as well to work with" He then turned to Robin. "I want you to work with them on that and find your own leads. For the rest of you, I want you to assist them in any way you can and also be on your gaurd".

With that Red Arrow jumped from the couch. "I'm gonna go try to find some honorary Titans. I think Argent and Jinx joined Titans East. I'll get back to you guys soon". He then jumped into the zetabeam and the the computer voice said 'Steel City, Northeastern. Then he was gone.

Kid Flash left next. "I'm gonna start finding out what I can. I'll call when I find something. Later!" He was soon gone in a quick yellow blur with a big _SWOOSH!._

"I'm gonna go to. There's a someone I think could help us a bit. See ya" Robin said as he hurried to the zetabeam and the computer voice announced 'Jump City, California, and he was gone in a flash.

**11 months earlier...Jump City, California, Titans Tower**

"Guys, I've decided to leave the Titans and go back to Gotham". They were all shocked at this. _Especially _Starire. Cyborg was the first to react. He walked over to Robin and shook his hand. "I'm gonna miss ya". Robin gave him a rare smile.

Beast boy then came over and said "You've been an awsome friend dude". And gave Robin a pat on the back. Raven soon asked the biggest question they all had. "Why?" was all she said.

Robin shrugged. "I'm missing home. And besides my family misses me too". Raven then gave Robin a hug. "I can tell this hard for you and I'm sorry you have to make a choice. We'll miss you". "Thanks" he said and turned to face Starfire...but she had left.

Sighing he walked over to her room and let himself in. She sat by her dresser facing the other direction of him. "Star..." he said. She turned. Her face showed anger, rage, and sadness. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" She screamed. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME?". "I do" He said "But I miss my family Star". "So? Your family consists of the man of bat and girls bats!" "Don't you DARE talk about them like that !Their all I have left " HE screamed. "Robin...I uh...I'm-". She said.

"YOUR SORRY? Well it's to late! and he stormed off to his room. "ROBIN I"M SORRY! was all he heard. over and over again. He knew they were done. for good.

The next two weeks were horrible for them all. Robin and Starfire barely spoke a word to each other in that time. When Robin left, Starfire had decided to stay in the Tower while everyone said goodbye. That was the last time he ever saw them.

**Present, Jump City, California,**

He had relived that arguement with Starfire over and over again in his head. He tried to go on with his life. Now because of Slade he was forced to go back to his and see them again. He stopped his bike in front of the dock. Across the ocean was Titans Tower. His old home and his past. "I"m back" he whispered softly as he headed towards the tower.


	4. Chapter 4 A call

**This chapter is mostly showing Mary and John training and learning about Robin., the boy wonder. Though they are totoally clueless of who he is. Mitch Grayson will be in this chapter but it will be a small appearence. Young Justice and the Titans will be back for the next chapter. **

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**I was originally not gonna have the Titans in this (just in flashbacks or metioned) But I've decided to have them in the story. Note: Batgirl/Robin ****No**** Starfire and Robin, Red arrow/ titans east friendship , and Jinx/Kid flash or Kid flash/Artemis (Take your pick for the last one). All that for ch 5. I'm also changing it that Mitchell Grayson had enroled to a boarding school in Seattle when he was ten, Two years before his parents died. He had not been able to make contact with his brother so a year later when he was 13, he switched schools to a one in Romania that his parents wanted him to attend lived with his grandfather and somehow made contact with Dick. All that for a futere chapter.**

**Enjoy and REVIEW!**

Chapter 4, Training and a return of the past

**Unknown location, (Day 4),**

John slumped onto the wall next to Mary, entirerly exausted from training. For the past three days, Slade had been training them to get their revenge on Zucco and the mysterious Boy Wonder. Both him and Mary were covered in bruises from the intense training, And he thought working out at the circus was hard. Boy was he wrong.

They had no idea who this boy wonder was but from what they could tell Slade had a grudge on him and wanted revenge on him. Slade had showed them a picture of him and said his name was Robin and that they were trying to kill a thirteen year old kid. John swore he had met this kid before but he wasn't sure where. He often wondered what had happened to his boys in the past 5 years. Two years before they died, Mitch had been sent to boarding school in Seattle for an education. They only saw him during the summer, birthdays, holidays and the rare times the circus came into Seattle. Slade had told them Mitchell had moved to Romania to live John's father a year later like they had plannned him to do.

He was drawn from his thoughts when Slade walked over to him. "We must start the operation for revenge on the boy wonder, but before we begin a call you two must make". He handed them a phone. "To who?" Mary asked wondering who in the world they could call since they had been dead for 5 years. "Your eldest son of course, Though you can't tell your his parents. Just say something simple".

Before they could protest, Slade had already dialed the number and handed it to them. After a few rings somone answered. "Hello?" Mary felt like she was going to cry when she heard her eldes sons voice. But she kept her voice calm as she could. "Is this Mictchell Grayson?" She asked. she could feel John squeezing her hand was a brief pausr then a answer with confusion in the voice. "Ya. Who is this?". John grabbed the phone from Mary. "Be ready John Mitchell'. "Whait! how do you-" they had already hung up. Slade looked pleased (can people looked pleased with a mask on?) "Good. Now the next step luring the boy wonder. We will need your sons and Zucco for this. Don't worry, Zucco will what he deserves and you shall get your Sons back. I promise".

John and Mary's eyes met. They knew Slade meant kidnapping and using their sons as bait. Could they really do that to them? On the other hand it meant they could be togethor again, a famlily...

John spoke for them. "Just like we said before tell us what to do". Slade nodded. "First I train you then we leave to get your eldest. But first, back to training".

Mary let out a sigh of relief. She would have her little birds back soon. Her Hawk and Robin. She knew a young life would be lostbut she didn't care about that. She just wanted to hold her boys again. And soon they would have Mitch back after their training was complete.

She got up pushing the thought of her sons out of her head for now. Now, now it was time to train.

Sadly bye the time the long traning had ended, Mitch had already left. And sadly Mary was clueless that the life they had to take, the life she didn't care died, that had save their killer from death was actually her little boy, her little Robin. They life they had to kill was the life they wanted to protect from harm.

**Romania, Europe, Something o'clock in the afternoon (don't judge me on that!)**

Mitchell Grayson had been having normal day. Woke up, went to class, had lunch, practiced his acrobatic skills and wrote one of the many unsent letters he wrote to his brother that were taking up space on his laptop along with every single photo of his brother on the newspaper (Creepy...) He missed the little monkey a lot.

His day had been normal until he had gotten that call. The woman sounded like she was crying, while the man had called him John Mitchell then hung up. barely anyone knew that was his first name. For a stupid reason, his parents named him and Dick the longest names. While Dicks full name was Richard John Grayson, he was sadly was cursed with John Mitchell Harrision Grayson. They had to have a long name for him. No one called him John Mitchell, only if he got in trouble (Dick was the trouble maker, not him).Maybe it was some kind of message? When he got home he tracked where the call came from (Hehehehehe! Hacks like his brother) with a bit of hacking. (Don't ask how) and he found out the call came from Gotham. Gotham City, The place where his brother was. He knew something was up. The man said be ready. Be ready for what ?The bathroom to get fixed? (very unlikely)

He knew they would come and he had a feeling Dick would be caught in this as well (Sibling instinct). He packed up his clothes, laptop and keepsakes, left a note to his grandfather, got some money and headed for the States, his old home. He was not sure exactly what he was going to do but he knew he had to get to Gotham. He looked at his room one more time. He had a feeling he wouldn't see it for a long while. Then he headed on his journey, only one thought at mind "_Shit! what am I going to say to Dick?" _He thought of things to say to his brother only one sounded good. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

**I know, bad ending. I'm also saying a very belated thanks to SuperninjaX for giving me info on how to post the next chapters. So I'm bored. I'll tell you all a secret. *turns around making sure no ones around* Ready? I'm actually a 13 year old girl who's 6 foot tall and loves Robin! BYE EVERYONE. Today's rememberence day so where a poppy!**


	5. Chapter 5 A visit

**Hers's the next chapter! Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Now, what you've all been waiting for...THE TEEN TITANS!**

**Not: chapter 4 is a day head of this chapter **

**Jump City,California, (Day 3)**

Cinderblock was destroying the city. Again and so the Titans had to stop it. Again. What they didn't know was that Cinderblock had grown really bigger and stronger then before. Somehow he even got smarter (Shocker!) and was able to knock Starfire and Raven into a building, wich got Beastboy distracted and gave him enough time to throw him into a dumpster (Don't ask why). Cyborg was freaking out. Since Robin left Jump nothing had gone right. Villians got harder and no one ever was the same since he left. Especially Starfire. He could only watch as Cinderblock walked over ready to give the final blow to his team, his friends, his family, his life.

Just as Cinderblock was to give the blow to them, a red disk came a shot into his chest and exploded, knocking him over. Then a laugh came, and voice was heard. "I thought he was dumb back then. I was wrong. Your dumber then before!". Everyone froze and looked up. There above them stood Robin, The boy wonder. Robin jumped off the building and did a flip kick, knocking Cinderblock over wich gave the Titans time to escape.

Cyborg looked at his former leader. Robin had changed drastically over 11 months. His hair going down his face and his domino mask hiding less of his face. His costume kept a similiar tunic but with black sleeves and black bottoms with a short red stripe going to the side of his pants till his thigh (i'm bad at describing) and his old metal boots that had made him so much taller had changed for black boots that showed his real height. And damm, was Robin short. Really short. Even his utility had changed.

After he kicked Cinderblocks sorry little cement butt, he walked over to the Titans who were staring at him in complete and utter shock. "Hey guys" He said. "Long time no see". Beastboy was the first one to respond. He jumped up and hugged Robin. "Dude! Where you been?". Robin laughed his signature crackle wich kind of scared the Titans a bit (He never laughed or smiled with them, so if he laughed his scary crackle of course they would be scared!). "Oh you know, Gotham,Here, There, Everwhere". "Good to see you Robin" Raven said smiling gently. Robin returned it with a bigger smile. Cyborg slowly walked over to him. Robin turned and saw him and smiled, walking over to him and shook his hand. "Hey Cy, Miss me?". Cyborg had never seen Robin this happy before. "Robin, good to see ya". Robin nodded and turned to see Starfire standing, staring at him. "Uh...Hey Starfire". He was a bit scared to hear her response. He thought she either was going to say hi or shoot him with her bolts of energy (he had a feeling she would do thought number two). Instead she just nodded and said "Why are you hear?". He shrugged "Business, I need to talk to you guys". "Great!we can all get piz-"Beastboy started. Robin interrupted him. "No!If the public found out i'm here they'll freak!Follow me". He indicated to a small corner alley. The Titans exchaned looks but followed him. Once they were there, Robin ducked behind a dumpster and walked out dressed in jeans,green shirt,leather jacket,sunglasses and blue converse's. "That's better. Well how about we talk at the Tower?"...

10 minutes Later...

"So dude, What brings you back?" Beastboy asked once they had got to Titans tower. They had been really surprised to see him in civies. Beast boy _actually_ thought Robin wore his uniform all the time. Robin flicked him in the head when Beastboy said that.

Robin hestitated for a moment wondering if not to tell them. "Slade" He said. "There's evidience of him back. I need every file on him and everything collected once in his possesion for research". Everyone was shocked when they heard that. Cyborg was the first to react. "If Slades involved then we can handle it togther-". Robin stopped him. "You can't. There's already a mess with it. I'm not sure what he's up to, but he's involved my family into it. So the league already involved and I don't want anybody else involved". Raven looked at him. "What have you been doing?" she asked. He hesitated for another moment. Should he tell them about the team or not ? "I'm doing missions for the league now. I work with other's with partnerships in the league. You already know Kid flash, but there's some new faces as well". "Soooo... are you leader?" Beastboy asked. "No. The new Aqualad is. Everyone is older then me". "how old are you actually?" Cyborg asked curious to know Robin's real age. (he never told them) "Thirteen". "WHAT! you were only twelve when we met you and you never told us!" Beastboy screamed. (way to over react).

"You never asked" he said simply. Typical Robin. "Anyway I need those files please". "Sure. No problem. I'll help you get them". Cyborg said as Robin followed him to the basement.

Once they had left, The rest of them started talking. "Did you guys know he's thirteen?" Beastboy asked. "No. I assumed he was sixteen. What do think about it Starfire?". Starfire had been silent since she asked Robin why he was here. She turned to them. "I feel he is not the Robin we once knew. He seems more happy. Though what he said about his family...there's something he's hiding. Like he's unsure of something" She said bitterly (she like serious Robin, not cute and adorable Robin). Raven agreed. "I can sense it from him". Just as she said the last word, Robin and Cyborg came in. "I guess it's time for me to go" Robin said. "I'll keep in touch with you guys. ...Bye". As he walked to the door, Starfire suddenly ran over to him. "Robin! Wait!". Robin turned to face her. She hesitated for a moment. "Though we aren't togethor anymore, I still consider you my friend. Please forgive me". Robin looked at her with a clear look on hios face. Then he suddenly smiled. "I forgave you a long time ago Starfire. I've moved on. I've missed you guys. Come to happy harbour some time. You can meet the team one day". They nodded in agreement. With that their former leader left with an eary laugh. Once he had left, Beastboy said something that surpised everyone. "Sooooo...if he's 13 and Star's 16...doesn't that mean he's younger then me _and younger_ then Star ?" Starfire looked at him then realized what he said. (She dated a younger man) She screamed in frustration and stormed off to her room. Raven turned to Beastboy "3,2,1...". A explosion was heard from Starfire's room. "You had to go there?". Beastboy ran for his life for around 10 minutes after that.

**Not my best ending, Sorry. Anyway have any of you seen the new names on the charactor list? It says Barbara G/Batgirl! Does it mean Batgirls gonna be on Young Justice? Answer please. I'm really happy with reviews i've got so far(Except for one...deleated it is) and I'm happy people are enjoying my story so far.**

**LATER EVERYONE! **


	6. Chapter 6 A visit to Titans East

**Sorry I haven't updated! My computer lost the chapter 5! So I've been forced to rewrite it! Chapter 5! Titans East! Red Arrow! Kid Flash getting hit by Jinx and more!**

**Chapter 6, East,**

**Steal City, (Day 3)**

Roy Harper had never been nervous really. Only during math tests or when he got his first kiss. But right now, he was nervous as hell. As he walked up the path that led to Titans tower, he remembered the good old times he'd had there. He knew only Mas and Menos were the only ones left of the original team. Bumblebee had moved back to happy harbour and quit the hero life.

Garth had been Aqualad for a temporary time only because of a mission that had Aquaman out in space and him leaving Garth to protect his sea. It was during Kaldur's training to be Aqualad and since Atlantis had no T.V... No one knew about it. Only Queen Mera, Aquaman, The League, and the Titans knew. He didn't have the heart to tell Kaldur he'd been Aqualad while Kaldur was training TO BE AQUALAD. Roy sometimes thought that Garth thought more of other then himself.

As he reached the front door, he remembered how they'd taken it when he told them he was leaving. The twins ended up crying and grabbing his legs saying something in Spanish about he had get them off his legs before he left. It took two hours to get them off. Bee looked like she wanted to cry, and Garth gave him a hug and told him to keep in contact. He still kept in contact, but not much.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Barely after the first knock was the door opened and he was pulled in by two blurs, then jumped by them in bear hugs. It took him a minute to realize that it was the twins. "Sinor Speedy!" they yelled. He sighed. "It's Red Arrow now". "Sinor Speedy Red Arrow?" they asked. He shook his head. That was the closest it was going to get to saying his name.

He slowly got up, pulling the twins off of him, his masked blue eyes met the cat-like pink eyes of Jinx. She held up her hand to him and pulled him up. "and I thought they were only like this for fish tacos". "FISH TACOS!" the twins yelled. Red Arrow pushed them aside and turned to Jinx. "some things never change". She smiled. "why are you here?, Speedy". He looked at her with a look. She knew him enough to know that he had something on his mind that only the Titans could help with. "There's some rumors saying that Slade is back. It's stressing Robin out and he wants to keep it closed to the public. I was hoping if you guys knew anything".

The twins looked at him, then at Jinx. She turned her head to the back hall. "Jericho and Argent may have what you need". He knew the connection they both had to Slade and he wouldn't be surprised if they did know anything.

He followed Jinx around the tower remembering the times he spent here. He passed by his old room of the tower and made a mental note to go into it before he left. They stopped by the last door and Jinx turned to him. "There both in there. Just tell us when you're done and maybe hang out for a while". He nodded a yes to her. As she turned to go back to the main room, she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Does Kid Flash...? Does he still remember me?" He nodded. "He talks about you almost every time I see him". It was true. Wally stilled loved her and Roy had a feeling Jinx felt the same way. She looked at him with look of joy on her face. "Thank you, Speedy-Red Arrow". "I'm still Speedy to the Titans" He said. She smiled and left.

Roy took a deep breath and slowly opened the door...

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

**I know, a cliff hanger. But I can't think of anything else right now. **

**I'm taking this time to say a special thanks to Hechu! She's helped me with some ideas and has PM'd me almost 600 times with ideas going back and forth and for that, HECHU ROCKS! **

**Danny Hellcat, I didn't appreciate your review and some people actually enjoy this story (those people rock)**

**Dcatbob, cool name you got and yes that's babs. And I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Been really busy.**

**WhiteAnxiety, Thank you for the review. It meant a lot.**

**Bloody-Destination, I'm glad you like my story and If you have any ideas I'll be glad to hear it.**

**I'm also saying thanks to everyone else who has reviewed and who has kept faith that I would continue this story.**


	7. Chapter 7 A visit to Titans East, Part 2

**RED ARROW IS NOT A CLONE IN THIS! Sorry I haven't updated! I've been extremely busy these past months with exams and summer plans I've had. I actually had almost finished this chapter a couple weeks ago but was unable to finish it due to that I had to pack for a trip I had. **

**Chapter 7!**

**Part 2 of chapter 6! Enjoy and review!**

When he looked inside the room, it was dark. But he could make out two figures by the window, looking at the door way. They were expecting him. Argent had changed much in the time he'd been gone. She had grown her hair out longer, and her skirt was now cherry red jeans with black, leather boots, with the same shirt as before. In all, she still wowed him.

"Speedy," She said, "Or is it Red Arrow now?" "I'm still Speedy to the Titans" He said, stubbornly. "And I always will be". She nodded in understanding to him. 

He slowly walked up to the window still and sat down. "Jericho," He whispered. "I can tell you know why I'm here, and I'm pretty sure you have the answers I'm looking for. So, please, if you could, tell me what you know, It's going to help Robin". At the mention of the former leaders name, Jericho looked up at him with a look sadness, like what he knew brought him pain.

But Jericho nodded in agreement with him. He stood up and walked to the map of the world he had on the wall, and after a moment, he spoke. "My throat has healed over the years since the accident, but I don't talk because of the knowledge I know, because I've known it'd be found out soon. But the time has come to tell my knowledge of what I know of my father, Slade."

He drew a breath, he then sat down on the desk chair. "Long before me or my siblings were born, before any of us were born, my father was hired for an important job. The job did not require killing anyone though, it involved training the dead. The Light planned on having an army of warriors to help their mission succeed. They had one problem though, the warriors needed. They came up with a type of technology, that when injected into the body, would stay frozen and inside them till long after they died and would restart all the body's functions and restore it to normal appearance of a living person when activated. My father, Slade, was giving the job of killing, then training the people picked. The light soon realized the people chosen had no abilities of use for them. All were later killed and buried again and the idea was cancelled till further notice. But there was one couple, a husband and wife, who had the potential to work for the Light. They had already been killed just shortly after unknowingly being injected with the technology."

He stopped his story and looked him and Argent for a moment. "They were not brought back like the others. They were promised to my father for his work in the project and from my observation, and from seeing his notes. I think I know the connection they have with what your case is about, am I right?'

Red Arrow looked at him shocked at what he was just told, but with a look of understanding. "Your right, Jericho, they do have something to do with the case, Thank you." With that, he walked out of the room. He turned his head around when he reached the door, "Does anybody else know, about all this?" Jericho gave him a look of 'I'm not stupid, and no, it'd be too dangerous for many to know'. "Ok, I guess that answers my questions."

As he walked through the familiar halls of the tower, he remembered he wanted to see his old room. He turned through another hall and soon stood in front of his old room. The name 'Speedy' was in bold orange letters with a cursive twist. It seemed like a dream that he was here now, he never thought he'd see this door or even the inside of this tower again. But he was seeing this door and he was inside this tower. He took a deep breath. He was Speedy when he was here, not Red Arrow. And Speedy would enter that room and not be afraid to go in like he was right now. He slowly opened in the door, hearing the familiar _swoosh _of the door. With old memories coming back to him. It looked exactly like it did when the day he left only-it had more dust now. It still had the great view of the sea, the same smell of hair gel, and could even see some of his old uniforms in the closet. It felt like home. He lightly traced his fingers on the desk, reliving all the memories he had of being a Titan. He was snapped out of his bubble when he heard a familiar voice. "You know, I wanted to make this room my office. I was paint it all black and red, and it was going to be the coolest room in this tower".

He turned around to see Argent giving him a smug look. "I decided not to after I found out this was your room. After all," she said walking close to him, holding his hands. "I am your girlfriend still". He smiled his scowl like smile, "Argent…..," Before he could even finish he was quickly kissed on the lips by Argent before she whispered in his ear, "Stay safe, Speedy. Can't lose you now." She gave him a smile which he returned back. "Come on," She said, leading him out of the room. "I'll come help you out, just lead the way, Arrow-boy." He nodded, leaving for the front hall with her.

Jinx and the twins were waiting for them in the main hall. As soon as the twins saw him they immediately jumped off the couch and hugged his legs. (Note: I don't speak Spanish. I take French. And they don't offer Spanish in the grade I just finished so bare with me) "Something, something, something, Spanish?" they asked. (Take care Senior Speedy Red Arrow. Promise to come back and visit and bring fish tacos with you?)

He blinked and stared at them till Argent quickly translated what they had said, making a grin come to his face. He bent down and hugged them. "Will do, you guys….". He stood up and walked over to Jinx. He could see the twins now hugging Argent, which made him smile again. When he reached her she gave him a quick hug. "Don't do anything stupid, Speedy. Come back safely and keep Argent and else safe to". She whispered with fear to him. "Don't worry," He said. "I promise". With that they both let go and gave each other stares of wishing the other good luck. Argent came up to him and she and Jinx quickly hugged each other before Jinx handed her bag to her.

With that, Argent and Red Arrow went to the front door and gave a wave of goodbye to everyone else. They quickly got onto Red Arrows bike and sped out of Steel City. Leaving his old home behind again, Red Arrow now had another ally on their side in the fight against Slade. And with the information he had just got, he knew Robin would not take it well when he told them.

Back in Titans East, Jinx had just gotten a call from a fellow Titan that Kid Flash was in China and on his way to see her. 'Well', She thought. ' I expected it'. She quickly walked outside to the front of the tower, facing the cool, steel colored water, waiting for Kid Flash. Sadly he had no clue that she was going to punch him in the face, really hard.

**YAY! Finally! I just like to say to everyone who's been reading this that I'm very sorry about not updating sooner. Been extremely difficult with the fact that I live with three other women in this house and the computer I'm using happens to be the one to use most in my house.**

**Bloody-Destination, I'm hoping you like this chapter and your idea seems like something I may want to use in future chapters. If I do use it then that chapter will be dedicated to you and any other people who's ideas are in the chapter **

**Newola Wolfie, One is I have to say I love the name Two is that I actually already planned the meeting of Jinx and Kid Flash already. Ideas for their meeting? I'd love to know your ideas for the story if you have any.**

**Vi-Violence, are they good or bad conflicting emotions? Everyone has their own opinion on this story and I'm glad for reviews like yours that make me think of how to write the next chapter. Thanks.**

**Blue Torpedo, Thanks for telling me the real name. I had no clue what is was called or what I called it. I know out of everyone that you have been very excited about this getting updated and I'm happy you have been enjoying my story so far. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Also to my friend who won't tell me her name but I know is reading this, What did ya think?**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE! I've just been rolling every time I write a chapter and I'm curious, are any of you liking this story so far? I may not get time to write chapters very often but I will finish this story for whoever wants read the ending. And I just have to say I am not even close to the ending. But it's fun writing this story. BE READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! IT'S GONNA BE AWSOME! **


End file.
